Teenage Dream
by hale cullen anna
Summary: Concurso Teenage Dream Contestest, Bella esta harta de su vida, a sus casi treinta años, se da cuenta de nunca hizo nada en su adolecencia pero edward cullen llega a resolver ese problema


**Teenage Dreams Twilight Contest **

**Nombre de la historia: Teenage Dreams**

**Nombre de la autora: Halen Cullen Anna**

**Pareja: Bella / Edward**

**Número de palabras: 6,447**

**Rated/Advertencias: Lemmon**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**, yo solamente me adjudico la trama original de la historia.

**Teenage Dreams**.

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at my

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a change and

Don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

Demonios estaba harta, no podía creer que en esto se había convertido mi vida, aun recuerdo cuando tenia 17 años y decía que tendría mi departamento, saldría todas las noches con mis amigas y seria completamente libre.

Si aja, como no, bueno que aunque si tengo mi departamento, no soy libre, estoy atada a un trabajo que cada día odio un poco mas, me agarraron en mis 5 minutos de pendejes y me case, y claro que nunca Salí con mis amigas toda la noche, no puedo decir que mi esposo es un patán , por que no lo es , pero demonios me case a los 19 años, nadie me obligo es cierto, pero cuando en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks la gente comienza a presionarte, a decirte que llevas demasiado tiempo con un novio , que es hora de casarse y menos ayuda que tu propios padres día y noche te lo estén diciendo, asi que aunque no te apunten con un arma en la cabeza, terminas cediendo, asi que me case y aunque tengo 10 años de casada me gustaría por una sola noche volver a cometer mis locuras de adolecente, o mas bien dicho cometer alguna de las locuras que cometen las adolecentes.

Pero tengo que ser realista soy una mujer a punto de entrar a los 30 años, casada, con las responsabilidades de una casa, una trabajo que me absorbe como el demonio, y casi sin amigos, asi que mejor me olvido de sueño y comienzo a trabajar en este maldito informe para poderme irme pronto a casa a preparar la cena y meter la ropa a la lavadora.

Después de pelearme con mi estúpido ordenador como dos horas, pude imprimir el maldito informe que mi jefe el Abogado Aro Vulturi me había encargado, no puedo creer que tenga tanto trabajo , demonios mi jefe es el único abogado de Forks, y ni siquiera se para que necesitan abogados aquí, si nunca pasa nada, si no fuera por que estamos cerca de port angels , forks ni siquiera aparecería en el mapa.

Pero bueno aqui estaba en mi hermosa casita de reja blanca a la entrada y mi divino camino de rosas, carajo ni siquiera me gustan las rosas, pero a mi adorable suegra si, y prefiero decirle que si a todo a que este aquí llorando como magdalena con mi esposo dos horas.

Jacob era un hombre bueno, no podía quejar del esposo que había tocado, el era atento, y caballeroso conmigo, nos casamos muy jóvenes y se que el también quería vivir cosas muy diferentes al matrimonio, el quería viajar con su motocicleta por todo el país, pero bueno que podemos hacer, nosotros escogimos esto y tenemos que aprender a aceptar las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones.

Así que mejor dejo de soñar con lo que hubiera querido hacer y me pongo a hacer lo que tengo, tenia que apurarme porque jake llegaría de trabajar en cualquier momento y la cena tenía que estar lista, y en cuanto termináramos de cenar tenia que limpiar un poco la casa.

Gracias a dios ya faltaba menos para que llegara el fin de semana, y tendría la casa para mi sola ya que jake se iría a pescar con mi padre y con el suyo todo el fin de semana, asi que yo podría relajarme un poco y pasarme más tiempo en la cama.

Mi jefe había dicho que esta semana no iría a la oficina por que su hija esta por dar a luz, jane Volturie era una de las chicas más dulces y tiernas de Forks, ella se había casado hace dos años y ya iba por el segundo bebe, aunque ella también está muy joven , con tan solo 21 años, pero la veces que he hablado con ella, siempre me ha dicho que su sueño era casarse, así que es inmensamente feliz.

En cuanto Salí de la oficina para ir a la casa, me di cuenta que había un gran revuelo, no sabia que era lo que pasaba, pero me emocionaba que hubiera algo diferente en el pueblo, así que aunque no me gustaba juntarme con las chismosas del pueblo, me acerque a Jessica y a Ángela.

-Hola, ¿qué es lo que pasa?- pregunte a ver que todo mundo veía a la cafetería.

Hola bella, no sabes quien acaba de llegar al pueblo- dijo Ángela emocionada.

-No, ¿quién?- pregunte estirando el cuello cual jirafa para ver quien estaba en la cafetería.

Edward culle- dijo Jessica emocionada.

¿Enserio?- pregunte asombrada de que Edward Cullen regresara a Forks.

-Si, creo que oí que vino para vender la casa de sus padres- dijo Ángela.

-¿Esme y Carlisle ya no van a regresar?- pregunte como chismosa de lavadero.

-No, ya que sus hijos se establecieron en los Ángeles ellos decidieron hacer lo mismo- dijo Jessica, como si le acabaran de decir que no volverá a ver a su madre.

-Bueno por lo menos , habrá algo más interesante en este pueblo por unos días- dije tratando de ver a Edward Cullen, tenía como 10 0 11 años que no lo veíamos por aquí, el se había ido antes de que terminar la preparatoria, era el chico rebelde de forks y secretamente siempre me había gustado, pero jamás me había acercado a el y el mucho menos a mi sabiendo que mi padre el jefe de policía, así que nunca estuve en su lista de amistades.

Edward tenía dos hermanos mas , Emmet Cullen y Jasper Cullen, los tres hermanos Cullen eran los rebeldes de Forks, bueno eso decía mi padre, mas bien yo pienso que hacían lo que cualquier adolecente normal hace, ir de fiesta, ponerse de vez en cuando una buena borrachera y meterse en alguno que otro problema, pero Edward Cullen se metió en un gran problema, después de que los padres de Tanya Denaldi lo encontraran en la cama de su hija y como era de esperarse el chisme se corrió como pólvora por todo el pueblo, los padres de Tanya obligaron a Edward a casarse y los señores Cullen apoyaron a su hijo, así que mandaron a Edward y a Tanya a los Ángeles a que estudiaran la universidad y se quedaron a vivir allá.

Pero el nombre de Edward Cullen es como una leyenda en este pueblo, por que cuando los Denaldi los descubrieron, Edward salió corriendo solo con sus bóxers puestos y corrió así casi por todo el pueblo, asi que todo mundo se entero hasta de qué color traía los calzones ese día.

-Bueno chicas me tengo que ir por que no tarda en llegar mi esposo – dijo Jessica que se había casado con Mike Newton su amor de toda la vida, era una buena pareja, aunque a veces Mike era un poco impertinente era buena persona.

-Si yo también las dejo, tengo que preparar la maleta de Jacob, se va el fin de semana a pescar con mi padre y mi suegro- dije también despidiéndome.

En cuanto llegue a la casa me puse a preparar la maleta de Jacob y lo que le tocaba llevar para que acamparan, en cuanto jake llego me ayudo y como siempre nos fuimos a la cama, literalmente a dormir.

Jake se fue muy temprano al día siguiente, así que yo aproveche y en cuanto se fue, entre al baño para comenzar a llenar la bañera y darme un relajante baño de burbujas, puse un poco de música y me prepare para tomar un rico baño.

Estaba por entrar a la tina cuando el maldito timbre comenzó a sonar, tenia ganas de patear el trasero de quien se le hubiera ocurrido molestarme, demonios era sábado las 8:00 de la mañana, quien carajos viene a estas horas a una casa.

Sin más remedio me puse mi bata y Salí a ver quien jodidos había comenzado a fastidiarme el día, estaba dispuesta a mentarle cuanta madre, padre y abuela tuvieran a la persona que se encontrara del otro lado de la puerta, así que cuando abrí mi cara no era precisamente la mejor, pero juro que mi mandíbula se cayo literalmente cuando me di cuenta de quién era la persona que esta tocando.

-Buenos días- dijo un hombre completamente hermoso y si no fuera porque estaba en estado de shock juro que me hubiera lanzado a sus hermoso labios, no podía creer que este monumento al hombre estuviera en la puerta de mi casa.

-Buenos días.- volvió a decir ese espécimen de hombre que tendría que ser considerado pecado de lo perfecto y bueno que esta.

-Si- fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca, no me podían pedir mas ya que está ocupada en cosas más importante , como en aprenderme de memoria cada parte de su cuerpo, que carajos estaba mas bueno que el pan, tenia unos hermoso ojos verdes tan bellos que uno se perdía fácilmente en ellos, y que decir de ese cabello cobrizo que daban ganas de enredar las manos en el, y dios esos labios que si fueran pecado capital ya estaría yo mas que condenada.

-Disculpa ,¿eres Isabella Swan?- pregunto ese bomboncito.

-Aja- diablos y yo sigo sin poder hablar bien, este perfecto hombre pensara que soy retrasada.

-Soy Edward Cullen- dijo el extendiendo su mano en para saludarme.

-¿Edward Cullen?- pregunte aun mas atónita, trate de salir de mi estupidez y le respondí el saludo, en cuanto mi mano toco la suya casi me dan calambres, carajo este hombre tenia hasta la piel perfecta.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo unos minutos, si no estas ocupada claro- dijo el con un tono de voz que si me hubiera pedido un riñón en ese momento se lo hubiera dado.

-Claro adelante.- dije de inmediato.

Pasamos a la sala, y fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba en una estúpida bata de baño de kitty, ¿así o mas infantil?, y lo peor es que abajo no traía nada.

¿Gustas tomar algo?- pregunte sin mirarlo, ya que ahora estaba consciente de mi ridículo atuendo, pero ¿que podía hacer?.

No te molestes, de verdad no molesto, a lo mejor a tu esposo le molesta que este aquí- dijo el con una sonrisa torcida que casi hace que se me pare el corazón.

-¿Esposo?, ah si mi esposo jake, no el no está- conteste, demonios este hombre en tres minutos que llevaba aquí ya había hecho que me olvidara hasta del nombre de mi marido, no quería ni imaginarme que me haría olvidar en una hora.

-¿Cómo has estado?, me entere que ya eres la señora Black- dijo el

-Bien gracias, y si me case con Jacob hace diez años- dije con una sonrisa fingida- ¿y tú?,¿ cómo está Tanya?- pregunte.

-Bien gracias, ella se quedo en los Ángeles, - dijo el como si no quisiera hablar de su esposa.

-Y cuéntame¿ tienes hijos?- pregunte interesada más en su vida que el motivo de su visita.

-No aun no, decidimos esperar un poco más, y¿ tu?- pregunto levantando una ceja de manera tan sexy que casi hace que me moje.

-Nop, ya compramos un perro , no presionen- dije divertida, y era verdad, aun no me sentía lista para tener un hijo, carambas ni siquiera era feliz en estos momento de mi vida , como diablos querían que hiciera feliz a un bebe ¿no?.

-Bueno, pues te veo muy bien , y me da gusto- dijo el, y a mi me daba gusto poder darme este delicioso taco de ojo.

- Bueno Edward y ¿en que te puedo ayudar?- pregunte un poco intrigada.

-Pues no se si sabrás que Tanya y yo nos vendremos a vivir a forks- dijo con una mueca.

-Pues la verdad es que tenia entendido que venderían la propiedad- dije acordándome lo que un dia antes me habían contado Ángela y Jessica, al parecer su don para enterarse de los chismes se estaba acabando.

-No claro que no, bueno el caso es que Tanya no pudo venir a ver las cosas de la casa, así que Aro Volturie me dijo que tu podías ayudarme con eso, ya que tu lo ayudaste a el cuándo se mudo aquí- dijo Edward nervioso.

-¿Y en qué quieres que te ayude exactamente?- pregunte como si yo tuviera muchas cosas que hacer, pero la verdad es que antes de que me dijera algo yo ya había decidido ayudarlo a todo lo que necesitara.

-Bueno la casa está un poco deteriorada y si te soy honesto no tengo la menor idea de lo que hace falta, cosas como; cobijas , cortinas , loza , que se yo- dijo como si no estuviera muy entusiasmado.

-Claro que si te puedo ayudar, no te preocupes, lo que necesitamos es ir a ver la casa para ver que es lo que hace falta- dije emocionada por pasar mas tiempo con el, me sentí como una estúpida adolecente de 17 años.

-Claro que si, tu dime cuando y a que hora y paso por ti- dijo el con una sonrisa tan bella que casi le digo que también podía ser su sirvienta y servirle con una minifalda y unos tacones de 15 centímetros de alto.

-Que te parece si me das treinta minutos y estoy lista- dije de inmediato

-Claro que si, ¿quieres que regrese después?- pregunto

-No espérame , y no me tardo- dije y Sali disparada al baño, cuando me di cuenta que ya tenia la tina lista y todo, agradecí al cielo que no me hubiera metido por que entonces no habría abierto la puerta y me hubiera perdido de ver a un hermoso dios griego.

Me apure lo mas que pude, y me puse ropa comida, ya que el también venia de ropa cómoda, el venia con pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa verde que hacia que sus ojos se verían aun mas hermosos y una chamarra que era del mismo color que su pantalón, asi que decidí que yo también me pondría mezclilla , yo ni siquiera me acordaba de cuando había sido la ultima vez que había usado mezclilla ya que a Jacob no le gustaba, en menos de treinta minutos estaba bañada, arreglada y y lista para salir.

-Lista- dije en cuanto llegue a la sala, el estaba viendo unas de las mil fotos que mi suegra había colgado de nuestra boda en la sala.

-Veo que tu boda fue en grande- dijo el señalando la foto donde estaba casi todo el pueblo afuera de la iglesia.

-Si bueno, ya sabes como son aquí, asi que si no invitas a uno es como no invitar a nadie- dije – bueno pues vámonos- dije tratando de cambiar del tema de mi boda.

-Claro- dijo el y como todo un caballero me abrió la puerta de la casa.

-¿Nos vamos en tu coche o en el mio?- pregunte

E-n mi coche- dijo de inmediato y me di cuenta de que un flamante Volvo estaba estacionado afuera de mi casa.

-No puedo creer que te mudes a Forks,¿ porque lo haces?- pregunte

-Bueno, pues Tanya quiere estar mas cerca de sus padres, y a mi llego un proyecto en port angels asi que, nos pareció buena idea- dijo el

-¿Y que estudiaste?- pregunte interesada en saber mas de el,

-Soy administrador de empresas, y la compañía para que laboro, abrirá una sucursal y me designaron a mi para echarla andar- me conto.

-¿Y Tanya a que se dedica?-pregunte mas por compromiso que por otra cosa.

-Ella es licenciada en sistemas, así que trabaja desde casa- dijo como si tampoco quisiera hablar mucho de su esposa- pero mejor cuéntame tu a que dedicas – me dijo.

-Bueno pues como sabrás soy la secretaria del Sr Volturie , cuando me case con jake el ya no quiso que estudiara, asi que me dedique a tomar curos en port, y y asi logre ser la secretaria del único despacho de abogados del pueblo- dije

-¿y tu esposo a que se dedica?- pregunto interesado

-El se hace cargo del taller mecánico de su padre- dije

-¿y eres feliz?- pregunto después de un breve silencio.

-¿Lo eres tu?- le devolví la pregunta

-Creo que me faltaron cosas por vivir- dijo de inmediato

-Te entiendo mas de lo que crees- le asegure.

-Si bueno, las cosas pasan por algo- dijo mirándome de una manera que no podía descifrar.

Después de ese ultimo comentario ya no dijimos nada hasta que llegamos a la famosa casa de los Cullen , yo jamás había venido aquí, ya que mis padre no me habían dejado nunca juntarme con los Cullen así que nunca la conocí.

-Es muy hermosa- dije en cuanto nos bajamos del carro

-Si, la verdad es que se me hace muy grande, pero dice mi madre que cuando tienes tres hombres adolecentes es mejor tener una casa muy grande- dijo el con una risa.

-Si bueno, me lo imagino, yo fui hija única- dije

-Y cuéntame que fue de tus grandes amigas, Alice Brandon y Rosalie hale- dijo.

Bueno pues Alice, se fue a Italia a estudiar diseño de modas y Rosalie se fue a New York a estudiar derecho- le conté, me había dolido mucho cuando mis amigas se habían ido , pero me hacia feliz que ellas habían hecho lo que habían querido.

-¿Y tu?, ¿por que no te fuiste?- pregunto en cuanto entramos a su casa.

-Pues por que sentí que mi lugar era aquí, aparte jake y yo llevábamos mucho tiempo de novio , asi que lo que todo mundo esperaba era que nos casáramos y eso hicimos- dije con honestidad.

-¿Y qué era lo que tu realmente querías hacer?- pregunto

-Quería estudiar para ser diseñadora de interiores- dije recordando las mil revistas de decoración que compraba cuando estaba en la preparatoria.

-Con razón , aro me dijo que tu eras la mejor para ayudarme con esto- dijo alegre.

-No entiendo por que nunca fuimos amigos en la escuela- dije sin ponerme a pensar antes de hablar.

-Por que tu papa era el jefe de policía, asi que todos teníamos miedo de meterte en un problema y tu padre nos dispara- dijo con riendo.

-No le veo la gracia- dije haciendo un puchero.

-Oye es verdad, sabíamos que si te invitamos a una fiesta, era probable que tu padre apareciera por aquí , así que mis hermanos y yo no nos podíamos arriesgar a eso- dijo con humor.

-Ni tu ni nadie, puedes creer que solo fui como a tres o cuatro fiestas en toda mi adolescencia y casi todas fueron en casa de Jessica- dije con un poco de frustración.

-Asi que no sabes lo que es realmente una fiesta loca ¿eh?- dijo divertido.

-Pues no , la verdad es que no.- respondí- bueno mejor pongamos manos a la obra.- dije y comencé a caminar por toda la casa.

-Después de como tres horas en la casa, y hacer una lista que mas bien parecía pergamino de todo lo que hacia falta, terminamos.

-Si quieres después de trabajar todas las tardes te puedo acompañar a comprar las cosas- dije

-Me encantaría, pero ahora hablemos de tus honorarios- dijo el serio

-¿honorarios? Dije sin entender

-Si ,cuanto me vas a cobrar – dijo el

-Pues nada- respondí

-Como que nada, esto es un trabajo y el trabajo se paga- dijo como si le estuviera explicando a una niña de cinco años.

-No pienso cobrarte, es mas bien la que tendría que pagarte seria yo, por que me estas haciendo un gran favor al pedirme esto- dije emocionada.- y la verdad es que no quiero dinero.

-Esta bien, pero ya encontrare la forma de pagarte- dijo el y sin dejarme decir nada mas salió de la casa.

-Que te parece si preparo algo de comer y comemos juntos- le propuse.

-Me encanta la idea, pero ya que tu cocinas yo lavare los platos- dijo

-Quien lo diría, el rebelde Edward Cullen lavando los platos- dije riendo

-Oye, mi madre nos ponía a hacer eso a mis hermanos y a mi- dijo con voz fingida de indignación.

Edward y yo cenamos entre risas y bromas, recordando cosas de cuando íbamos en el colegio, Edward me confeso que tuvo sus noches locas con las puritanas de Ángela y Jessica y eso si que me sorprendió, nunca me imagine que las puritanas y chismosas del pueblo hubieran tenido sus escapadas.

Después de comer algo quedamos en que nos veríamos al día siguiente, la verdad no quería que Edward se fuera , pero no podía retenerlo mas, asi que no me quedo de otra y deje que el se fuera.

Sin mas nada que hacer, me fui a mi habitación, puse una estúpida película romántica y me subi un tarro de helado de chocolate, no creo que le afectara a mi gordo trasero ¿o si?, es lo malo de que creces, no recuerdo haberme preocupado a de lo que comía cuando tenia 16 o 17 años, ahora si que me preocupo ya que estoy segura que con lo que como y con mi nula actividad física y con eso me refiero al cero sexo estoy completamente segura de que mi trasero se hará mas gordo y pronto tendré que comprar una talla mas de pantalones y eso hará que me deprima de nuevo y coma mas, si ese el maldito ciclo de la vida cuando vas llegando a los 30.

Estaba quedándome dormida, cuando de nuevo el timbre de mi casa comenzó a sonar, esta vez no puedo negar que levante como resorte esperando a que fuera Edward que había olvidado algo, cuando abrí la puerta me lleve la grata sorpresa al saber que si era Edward el que tocaba.

-Edward , que sorpresa- dije emocionada.

-Pues por lo visto no me esperabas- dijo con un poco de burla, en ese momento me di cuenta que llevaba puesta una playera vieja batida de helado que se me había caído y mi cabello debía parecer un nido de pájaros puesto que estaba acostada.

-Si bueno no todos podemos lucir sexys todo el tiempo verdad?- pregunte , y cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho , juro que había inventado un nuevo tono de rojo en mi rostro.

-Gracias, pero no vine para que me halagaras- dijo el entrando a mi casa.

-Si me lo imagino, tu ego no te permite eso- dije con sarcasmo.

-Ok bellita tienes 20 minutos para arreglarte- dijo el sentándose el sofá.

-¿Para que?- pregunte cruzando los brazo.

-Solo hazlo, te tengo una gran sorpresa, así que apúrate- dijo mirándome de una manera que no pude negarme.

Salí corriendo a mi habitación y me juro que saque todo de mi armario, y lo único que se me ocurrió que podía ponerme para no desentonar con Edward era un mini vestido negro, cuando me lo comencé a poner , juro que le mente la madre al dicho helado que me había comido, logre que el estúpido vestido que me había enviado Alice como regalo de cumpleaños me quedara, pero mi trasero se veía enorme ,pero de frente me veía sexi ya que hacia que mi busto se levantara y el escote ayudaba, me puse unos tacones de aguja que venían junto con el vestido, era un atuendo que no me había estrenado ya que con jake al único lado que salíamos era a la única cafetería del pueblo, asi que me arregle lo mejor que pude el cabello me maquille discretamente y quede lista.

-Carajo te ves ardiente- dijo Edward en cuanto me vio.

-Cállate Cullen- dije en tono apenado , pero por dentro estaba que brincaba de felicidad.

-Edward no dijo nada y salimos, como el perfecto caballero que era me abrió la puerta del coche y me ayudo a subir, ni siquiera me acordaba de como subir a un auto con una minifalda, asi que no dudo que haya enseñado mucho mas de lo que debía, y digo mucho mas por que me había puesto una mini tanga para que no se marcara con el vestido.

-¿Ya me puedes decir a donde demonios vamos?- pregunte al ver que salíamos del pueblo.

-Ya te dije es una sorpresa- dijo el con esa maldita sonrisa torcida que hacia que mi corazón se detuviera.

-Sabes , puede que seas un secuestrador o un asesino de mujeres indefensas- dije en broma

-Te aseguro que asesino no, secuestrador tal vez- dijo el mirándome de una forma que hizo que me mojara.

-Bueno dime alguna pista de a donde vamos- dije tratando de que no se me notara que me había puesto nerviosa.

-Esta noche nunca la olvidaras- dijo en un tono tan sexy que casi me le lanzo encima.

Me di cuenta que nos dirigíamos a Seattle, casi me da un infarto, no sabia a que íbamos ahí, pero por otro lado estaba como excitada de que estaba haciendo algo que jamás me hubiera atrevido a hacer eso, pero por algún motivo sabia que estando con Edward nada podría pasarme, asi que me relaje lo mas que pude.

Cuando llegamos a Seattle estacionamos en un club , afuera estaba abarrotado de gente, estaba muy emocionada, jamás había venido a un club y mucho menos me imagine que iría con Edward Cullen , alias de ahora en adelante Edward "caliente" Cullen, el me ayudo a bajar del auto.

-.¿Que hacemos aquí?- pregunte emocionada.

-Pues venimos a un club a bailar, a beber y a alocarnos un poco- dijo el como si esto lo hiciera todos los días.

No podía creer que hubiera conducido hasta Seattle para traerme a un club, cuando entramos, me sentía como otra persona, pero me sentía bien , me sentí viva, era como si Edward hubiera venido a darle un nuevo aire a mi vida.

En cuanto entramos nos fuimos a la pista, sonaba una canción que de Katty Perry, no podía dejar de bailar, y me encantaba, yo traia mi bebida en la mano, Edward me había pedido vodka con arándano y era delicioso, ni siquiera sentía que estaba bebiendo alcohol, no se cuantas canciones habíamos bailado y tampoco sabia cuantas bebidas llevaba, solo sabia que me sentía flotar, estaba completamente desinhibida y me sentí feliz.

La música cada vez se hacia mas sensual, y Edward y yo cada vez nos pegábamos mas el uno al otro, y no pudimos evitar quedar a centímetros de separación, nuestras respiraciones eran aceleradas, no sabia su culpar al alcohol, al baile o a la cercanía de nuestros cuerpo, pero de algo estaba completamente segura, esta noche quería ser mas que la buena bella, la que hace todo lo que la gente espera, la hija perfecta, la esposa conformo, esta noche quería ser la bella que siempre quise ser, la bella libre.

Vámonos de aquí- dijo Edward a mi oído.

-¿A donde?- pregunte

-Al cielo o al infierno, pero ven conmigo- dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Solo contigo- dije , de inmediato salimos del lugar, ninguno dijo ni una sola palabra, cuando nos subimos al auto, los dos seguíamos sin hablar, el condujo yo solo veía la calle, como si ahí estuvieran las respuestas a todas las preguntas que me asaltaban en mi cabeza.

Llegamos a un hotel, antes de que el entrara al estacionamiento se detuvo y me miro fijamente, yo lo mire y sin necesidad de decir nada el supo mi respuesta, entramos al estacionamiento, me ayudo a bajar del auto, el se acerco a la recepción y pidió una habitación , subimos sin decir ni una palabra, entramos a la habitación, y no necesitamos mas para saber que esta noche seria lo mejor de nuestras vidas , en cuanto la puerta se cerro juntamos nuestros labios, en el primer beso de la noche, nuestras manos no se quedaban quietas, no dejaban de tocar por todos lados, por lo menos yo quería recordar esta noche para toda mi vida, asi que quería grabar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, la ropa comenzó a estorbarnos y comenzó a desaparecer, era como si estuviera en un sueño, en un muy buen sueño, por que sentí como mi cuerpo reaccionaba de maravilla a las caricias de Edward, sentía una maldita corriente eléctrica que hacía que mi cuerpo deseara mas mucho mas, y sabia que Edward me lo daría.

No supe en que momento Edward y yo habíamos quedado completamente desnudo y lo mejor que es que sin tocar la cama, creo que no nos hacía falta, o por lo menos no por el momento, teníamos mucho espacio para descubrir donde nos gustaba más.

Edward comenzó a besar mu cuello, dejando pequeños besos en el, mientras sus manos acariciaban mis glúteos, yo hacia mi cuello para darle más acceso y mis manos acariciaban su pecho bien formado, como si lo hubieran hecho a mano.

-Eres deliciosa- dijo Edward mientras mordisqueaba mi oreja.

-Y tuya por esta noche- conteste.

-Mía, solo mía, aunque sea por esta noche-. Dijo y comenzó a besar mis pechos, primero uno, lamia mi pezón, lo mordisqueaba, y lo apretaba entre sus labios, yo gemía de placer, asi estuvo, trabajando en mis dos pechos, no dejaba nada desentendido, por que mientras estaba ocupado con uno, una de sus manos se encargaba del otro.

El me llevo al sillón que se encontraba ahí y sutilmente me sentó en el, sus besos comenzaron a bajar por mi vientre yo por instinto abrí mis piernas, el directamente se fue a mi centro, y recorrió con su lengua mi entrada, me hacia sentir cosas que jamás había experimentado, y me estaba enloqueciendo, su lengua busco mi clítoris, mientras que uno de sus dedos entro en mi yo no pude resistir mas y grite de placer, el parecía no cansarse, su lengua sobre mi punto mas sensible y su dedo dentro de mi, estaban logrando que en mi vientre se formara como un nudo y estaba teniendo la necesidad de deshacerlo, era como si deshacer ese nudo se convirtiera en algo de vida o muerte.

-Si bella, dámelo, todo- dijo el y volvió a sumergirse en medio de mis piernas, unos momento mas tarde sentí como ese nudo salía de mi, con una fuerza que tome a Edward de sus cabellos y lo empujaba mas a mi centro, como si quisiera que entrara en mi, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, sabia que si me levantaba mis piernas no me sostendrían. Edward se levanto frente a mi y en ese momento me di cuenta que yo también quería darle la misma satisfacción y placer que el me había dado a mi, asi que no lo pensé mucho y me hinque tome su miembro con mis manos y comencé a mastúrbalo, estaba nerviosa porque su miembro era muy grande, pero tenía que probarlo, quería probarlo, era como una maldita necesidad y sentía como ese nudo que se había formado en mi estomago se estaba comenzado a formar de nuevo, así que después de acariciar un poco su miembro saque mi lengua y comencé a lamerlo como si lamiera una paleta, los ruiditos que hacia Edward me indicaba que lo estaba haciendo bien. Seguí con mi trabajo, y era un trabajo muy placentero, no sabia que yo podía disfrutar dándole sexo oral a alguien, ya con jake nunca lo disfrute, pero con Edward era diferente, asi que me esmere mas en hacerle el oral de su vida, yo hincada frente a el con su delicioso miembro lo mas adentro de mi boca que podía, el tenia sus manos enterradas en mi cabello, tratando de marcar el ritmo que quería que llevara, y yo me dejaba gustosa guiar.

-Bella quítate, - dijo el con la voz entrecortada, yo negué con un movimiento de cabeza, por nada del mundo me quitaría de ahí, quería probarlo, saborearlo todo y no me quitaría.

-Nena, por favor – dijo como suplica pero no lo haría, asi que puse mis mano en sus bien formadas nalgas y me sostuve de ahí para no dejar que el me separara, incremente la velocidad de mi boca sobre el , y un minuto después el me estaba llenando mi boca del, de la forma mas deliciosa que me pudiera imaginar.

El me tomo de los brazos y me levanto y me beso de una manera que casi hace que tenga un orgasmo, aun tenia su sabor en mi boca y eso me prendió aun mas, por el que el se estaba probando en mi, me tomo de la cadera y me cargo yo de inmediato enrede mis piernas en su cintura y me llevo a la cama, entre besos y caricias.

-Esta noche seremos adolecentes otra vez.- dijo Edward en mi oído, y volvimos a besarnos, para fundirnos de nuevo.

Y si esa noche habíamos sido adolecentes de nuevo, por que después de haber aguantado toda la noche haciendo el amor, no me podía ni siquiera moverme, nuestros cuerpos estaban enredados, sudados y pegajosos.

-Creo que es hora de irnos- dije en un tono que daba a entender que no quería irme.

-Si creo que si- dijo el también el mismo tono.

-Quiero volver a verte bella- dijo el acomodándose de nuevo sobre mi.

-Los dos tenemos compromiso y no creo que sea buena idea Edward, ya no tenemos 18 años para decir que no sabemos lo que hacemos – dije completamente dolida de mis propias palabras.

El no dijo nada, se levanto y comenzó a vestirse, asi que yo también comencé a lo mismo salimos de hotel y nos subimos a su auto, el trayecto de regreso a forks fue complicado por el ambiente estaba bastante tenso, pero sabia que yo tenia razón, no podíamos arriesgar tanto, esto no era una travesura, esto era jugar con la vida de la demás gente , como su esposa, mi esposo, la de su familia , la de mi familia, había muchas cosas en juego.

El me llevo a mi casa y sin decir ni una maldita palabra yo me baje de su auto y el de inmediato arranco, en cuanto entre a mi casa, corri al baño a llorar como magdalena, no sabia que sentía en estos momentos, era como si mi vida hubiera cambiado para siempre, me sentí muy confundida, esa como si todo lo que sentía seguro se sintiera como tierra blanda bajo mis pies.

No tenia ni 10 minutos de había llegado cuando escuche la voz de jake llamándome , mi esposo había llegado y era momento de que me olvidara de la noche loca que había vivo con Edward y me enfrentara a mi realidad, a mi esposo, a mi casa, a mi vida en general , me quite la ropa de inmediato y me puse mi bata, como si me acabara de levantar, en cuanto baje a la sala jake estaba ahí sentado.

-Hola, como les fue- lo salude lo mas normal que pude.

-Bien, nos la pasamos muy bien- dijo el como si no notara algo diferente.

-Que bueno, me da gusto.- dije y me fui a la cocina para comenzar a preparar el desayuno.

-¿Y tu que hiciste?- pregunto , pero se noto que fue mas por compromiso que por interés ya que había comenzado el partido , así que supe que lo que le dije el me ignoraría por completo y me diría que bueno.

-Pues me fui a un antro y tuve una noche de sexo apasionada- dije mientras comenzaba a poner el café en la cafetera.

-Que bueno, amor- dijo y se acomodo mas en el sillón, sabía que eso era lo que me contestaría, me quede parada en la cocina , recargada en mi refrigerador, pensando en todo lo que había vivido anoche y pensando en lo que no había vivido en toda mi vida.

Deje haciendo el café y me fui a mi habitación, tome mi toalla mi ropa y me metí al baño , me di una ducha rápida pensando en lo que iba a hacer, en si estaba realmente segura si eso era lo que quería, pero no quería pensar en la consecuencias , no quería pensar en nada mas que en lo que yo quería y en lo que siempre había querido hacer.

En cuanto termine de arreglarme, baje de nuevo y jake no se había movido un centímetro de su lugar viendo el partido, creo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta a que hora me Sali de la casa.

Subí a mi auto y conduje sin nada mas en mente que llegar a un lugar en el que no sabia que me esperaría.

En cuanto estuve frente a la casa de los Cullen sentí que comencé a hiperventilar, no sabia ni siquiera que era lo que venia a proponerle.

Pero no pensé mas y toque el timbre, creo que lo toque como 10 veces, y no habría nadie, a lo mejor no quería verme y no quería volverme a saber nada de mi, estaba por irme cuando la puerta se abrió , Edward estaba aun vestido como lo había visto hace un rato, tenia un vaso en la mano y olía como si hubiera estado bebiendo.

-¿Que haces aquí bella?- pregunto serio.

-La verdad no lo se, pero tu no eres feliz, yo no soy feliz y no se cuanto pueda durar el cuento de hadas pero estoy dispuesta a averiguarlo- dije mirándolo fijamente.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto acercándose a mi.

-No se realmente a lo que me refiero, solo se que yo no tengo mucho que perder y si mucho que ganar y como dicen es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso, asi que tu dirás, yo en mi auto tengo un maleta que no para cuanto tiempo me dure pero lo que se es que si vienes conmigo me harias feliz si no pues de todas formas me ire- dije sin tomar aire.

-Dame cinco minutos- dijo y entro corriendo a la parte de arriba de su casa y literalmente a los cinco minutos bajo con una maleta.

-Bien vámonos, no se cuento duraremos pero no importa- dijo, me tomo de la mano y salimos de inmediato nos subimos a su auto.

-¿A donde vamos?- pregunto emocionado

A donde sea- contestaste.


End file.
